Wings of flight
by TheTripleThreat
Summary: She is a slave dragon in the sky wing kingdom and its been that way for a long time, but one day some dragonets abut her age come to the kingdom as prisoners. She helps glory become the queens 'new work of art' but her and glory what to be free with their friends but it wont be that easy to get out.


**Hi its em, this is tied into the book series wings of fire. This is a new type of book for me. And its told in the voice of the new type of dragon, and she helps them escape from the skywing place., little do they know she hides many secrets.**

* * *

I was asleep by the kitchen stove when i got hit on the head,

" HAY SKYWING!" the other skywing ordered " I have a friend for you, i need you to teach her to obey _queen scarlet _" he tossed a beautiful rainwing on the ground. I helped her up,

" Are you ok miss." i asked, she looked at me,and i could see in her eyes that she had a horrible night.

'' Just leave thrash, i'm making your dinner now if you wanted to know, so get the other guards and gather at the table." i said mockingly,

" FINE, YOU DEFORMED DRAGON!" I looked down on myself, yes i am deformed but i know why. he walked off laughing at what he said. The rainwing was asleep i dragged her to the stove for her to warm up. I got out the pig,cow,deer,elk,and other animal parts. I took out the bone and poured it in to a cauldron. The stove was just a rock pad and brick under it with a hole to blow in fire. i had no fire so i used a magic rock that heats it up for you. After about a half an hour it was done, and the smell woke her up. I couldn't sit next to her i had to get the food to the guards. I Pushed the bucket full of "gruff" as we call it, to the eating room. Then dashed out as fast as i could so i would not get an insult. I saw thrashes face i burst out the door, he was a little knew i never flue into the kitchen for one reason, i would get beaten by his older brother kiloton, he was huge,mean, and had thousands of scars from battle. He is now a torture master that makes sure all the worthless dragons are all in line. I walked over to the other dragon,

" Hello i'm sonic , " i said hoping to make her smile,

" Hi." she said firmly " I'm glory." She looked around. " AHHH WERE ARE THEY! PLEASE TELL ME! WE NEED TO STAY TOGETHER!" she yelled and i quickly should've my claws into her mouth.

" _shh we don't want to attract kiloton,"_ I said to her i walked over to the stove and brought back hot herbs for her to sip on.

" thank you i'm just worried, i came here with 4 other dragnets and i got knocked out be fore we even got to this place," she looked around i pulled out a collar.

" So sorry. I jumped on her back and put the collar on her neck." she swiveled around,

" WHAT IN THREE MOONS WAS THAT FOR!?"

" It is so the guards can see when you leave. It has a stone. In the cave it is from i glows brighter than the sun, but when its around the black diamonds that are in the mines, it is as dark and a nightwing." i walked to the back door and got a list of things i need to do for the day.

" Now glory, you are here and wile your here you need to work so the queen doesn't get mad. she wants you as art but also a slave, like me..._BUT _she might let you go one day so it ends well for you!" she was turning red, i know she was getting REALLY mad now,

" _WHAT! I AM A SLAVE! I WILL NOT TALL-ORATE THIS!" _she was about to storm out the door i know that if i don't stop her the queen will put me in the arena.

" GLORY! WAITE! Ok i'm sorry about the collar but its only till she thinks that you obey her. And i'm sorry i used the term slave it's just... When i was a baby my parents left me here. Because i was not rite, and to usual to even be seen." i felt bad saying that but i had too! i was lying to her i m going to regret this later on when i get her out of here.

" Well ok sonic i wont leave. AND OUR MOM AND DAD ARE HORRIBLE DRAGONS!" she put a wing over me and we walked out,

" First, we go to the clothing room and sew things like feathers and jewels together for the queen, its not hard it just takes along time." we walked up the stairs to the storage room for the beads and other things the queen wanted for her new prize neck less.

"so... Do you know were my friends are? I have to see them! We...We Are to dragnets of destiny!" she raised he wings up into the air,

" w-w-what?! No it can't be rain wings don't want to be in the war! I don't believe you, the dragnets are

A skywing

A seawing

A mudwing

A sandwing

And a nightwing, a rainwing is not part of it. I'm sorry it just doesn't not make scene!" I opened a chess it was filled with jewels and gold coins, glory with her jaw open looked at the gold.

"well.. I got to get out of here, they at lest need to stop the war from going on." She stepped in front of the window,

"Hay what are those pillars for?" she said lifting her talons,

"those are were the prisoners go, i bet that is were your friends are.." We looked out the window for a long time,

" Do you know how to spit acid like other rainwings..."

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SPIT ACID!?"

" Well rain wings can spit acid, and maybe that can help up get away. I have seen a rain wings acid melt a tree in half before, and i every dragon thinks that rainwings have no natural weapons, but they do, so what do you say? ready to train to save your friends glory..." she looked at me and i could tell that she wanted them back now but that was not possible unless you have a death wish. She starred to spake,

" Well let's start," we glided down the stairs to what i called my room, it was a dark cold room with one window to looked over the river, my bed was dark and still _mostly because it was a rock with a sheet on it._ I walked over too my bed and ripped some of the sheet off and hung it on the window,

" Ok to start, were do you think the venom comes from?"

" ummmmmmm... my Tallinn's?"

" WHAT? NO! I comes from your teeth, look in the mirror and see those two big fangs, that's were to acid comes out now try to spit like you have bad meet in your mouth,"

"Well ok.." she opened up her mouth wide but all that happened was a horrible gagging noise,

" One day we will get your friend and you will learn to spit acid, we just got to keep at it," we tried several times till the sun went down and we curled up on the ground, i could tell i made a new friend but will she still like me for who i am...


End file.
